callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M60E4
The M60E4 is a light machine gun featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''and ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign The M60E4 is available briefly in the campaign of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, appearing only at the end of the level "Game Over". The enemy carrying it jumps out of the passenger's side of the first truck that is transporting troops to the battle (this truck will hit the brakes, ram a car, then reverse). This soldier will end up running to a destroyed green car at the far left hand side of the bridge. It is hard to obtain the M60E4 as it will be dropped near the BMP, and if the player tries to obtain it, the BMP is likely to kill the them before they can retrieve it. This version of the M60E4 fires noticeably faster than in Multiplayer. Also, one of Zakhaev's bodyguards is armed with one and he uses it to kill a SAS operative and to fire at the loyalist helicopter, but it is unobtainable. Multiplayer In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's multiplayer, the M60E4 is unlocked at level 19. It can be equipped with a Red Dot Sight, a Grip, or an ACOG Scope. It is also one of the few weapons with the option for golden camouflage. The M60E4 is the most powerful machine gun in multiplayer, giving one of the highest damage outputs per shot in the game, but has high recoil and a low rate of fire compared to the M249 SAW or RPD. It is often used with the Double Tap or Stopping Power perks, with Stopping Power being more effective at long range and Double Tap being more effective at medium and close range. Like all the light machine guns in the game, it has a large belt capacity of 100 rounds but also suffers from a slow reload time of nearly 10 seconds, and slow speed when switching to it. Thanks to its high damage per shot, some players use Sleight of Hand rather than Stopping Power in order to cut down on reload time. The M60E4 with the grip attachment is less popular because of the large, obstructive iron sights; however, it does significantly reduce the high recoil of the gun. If used in Hardcore, it will kill in one shot at any range regardless of whether your enemy using Juggernaut or is behind light cover. However, the low rate of fire causes it to suffer in this regard, as a faster-firing weapon will be more likely to land a shot. (Such as Assault Rifles, SMGs, and even other LMGs). A unique property of the M60E4 is that it suffers damage drop-off at range. This is unusual, as neither the M249 SAW nor the RPD suffer this, although it is likely for balance due to the M60E4's potential for a 2-shot kill. It is also found on Old School mode on the maps Downpour with a Red Dot Sight, found behind the greenhouse near Stopping Power and the M67 Grenade and in Bloc with an ACOG Scope, this is found in the swimming pool at the back of the map, near the M67 Grenade, G36C and Juggernaut, Countdown, with a Red Dot Sight. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Grip *ACOG Scope Gallery M60E4 CoD4.png|The M60E4 M60E4 Iron Sights CoD4.png|Aiming down the iron sights M60E4 Reloading CoD4.png|Reloading the M60E4 M60E4_Cocking_CoD4.png|Cocking the M60E4 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The M60E4 was first seen in the'' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' Special Ops Survival Mode trailer, as a purchasable weapon. It is also seen on the second Multiplayer Trailer. Campaign The M60E4 can be found within an elevated shack in "Back on the Grid" and in one of the houses near the church. It can also be dropped by Africa Militia men. Multiplayer The M60E4 is unlocked at Level 72 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer. It features extremely high power up close, but a slow rate of fire and the slowest reload time of any LMG. It is also the primary weapon equipped with the Juggernaut pointstreak, along with the MP412. The M60E4's iron sights are regarded as extremely bulky and difficult to use at long ranges. Therefore, a Red Dot Sight or Holographic Sight is extremely useful when engaging targets at long range. Recoil can be compensated for by using Kick or the Grip attachment. If a player is comfortable with the iron sights, both the Grip and Kick can be used. Rapid Fire can be an interesting choice, as it allow a player to dispatch enemies very quickly at close to medium range; however, recoil is also dramatically increased. Using Kick or the Attachments Proficiency to pair the Grip with Rapid Fire can mitigate this somewhat. The M60E4, like in previous games, is the only fully automatic weapon in the game that is capable of killing in 2 shots without any perk modification, excluding the USAS 12 and AA-12. It is very good for taking down air support due to its high damage. If combined with Blind Eye Pro perk, it becomes even better for that task. As with the rest of the LMGs, the M60E4 has a slight increase to its minimum damage in a Title Update, making it require only 3 shots at most to kill an enemy (whereas before it was 4). Special Ops The M60E4 is available for both Survival and Mission modes. Mission Mode The M60E4 is found in the Mission Mode challenges Hit and Run and Fatal Extraction. Survival Mode The M60E4 is available in Survival Mode at level 12 and costs $7000. The early unlock and high damage makes it useful against Juggernauts and heavy commando troops, along with helicopters, but Sleight of Hand is recommended, as the slow reload becomes a problem. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Grip - Unlocked at weapon level 8. *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 11. *Rapid Fire - Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 22. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 25. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 27. Proficiencies *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Impact - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 16. *Speed - Unlocked at weapon level 21. *Stability - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery M60E4 MW3.png|First person view of the M60E4. M60E4 Iron Sights MW3.png|Aiming the M60E4. M60E4 Reloading MW3.png|Reloading the M60E4. M60E4 Cocking MW3.png|Cocking the M60E4. M60E4 Sprinting MW3.png|Sprinting with the M60E4. Juggernaut M60E4 MW3.png|A Juggernaut armed with the M60E4. Demonstration Trivia Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *The M60E4 is one of the few weapons in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare that has a Golden camouflage option, and the only Light Machine Gun available to have Golden camouflage. *The M60E4 has a lower rate of fire in the Wii version of the game. *The M60E4 has a lower rate of fire in multiplayer than in the campaign. *The Create-a-Class picture has no ammo feeding into the weapon. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *It uses a modified belt container model from the Call of Duty: Black Ops M60. *The M60E4 used the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Create-a-Class icon in the Survival Mode trailer. *The Create-a-Class picture shows the grip attached. *The left side of the stock has a slightly ripped sticker of the U.S. flag that shapes the United States. *The M60E4 model in Modern Warfare 3 is much older and war-torn, this is shown in the scratches and markings on the body of the gun. *There appears to be a peace symbol etched into the feed cover, or it may just be scratches that resemble one. *A heartbeat sensor cannot be attached to this weapon, which also applies for the PKP Pecheneg. *The reloading process is reversed compared to other weapons. The gun will have a cocking animation first, then will get reloaded, and the cover will be slammed shut with the left fist. *In the campaign, the M60E4 has a higher zoom when aiming down the sights. *The M60E4 has a firing sound similar to the MG4 from Modern Warfare 2. Category:LMGs Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons